EvoluciónCambios
by Therasmus
Summary: El odio entre los Humanos y mutantes es fuerte...La querra entre ellos tambien, la eliminacion de una de los dos es inminente. Viejos enemigos, la nueva arma y la posible destrucción. Muchas parejas pero en especial mi favotita ¿?.ññ.. Dejen mensaje, por
1. Default Chapter

****

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Prologo: **

El planeta es un caos en la actualidad.

En el siglo XXI, el racismo sigue vigente pero no se trata de un racismo Humano a otro Humano por motivo de diferentes ideología, credo, etc...

El racismo en este siglo es "**HUMANOS** contra Mutantes" y "**MUTANTES** contra Humanos".

Los bandos o grupos que se levantan en el mundo son muchos y cada uno defiende su concepto o idea pero las mas importantes son tres grupos...

**Odio contra los humanos... grupo MUTANTES...**

Este grupo se encarga de incentivar el rechazo a los humanos en general apoyándose en la idea de caza de mutantes... que provoca rechazo al grupo equilibrio.

**Odio a los mutantes ... grupo HUMANOS...**

Este grupo se encanta de incentivar el rechazo de los mutantes al publico en general . Y el estudio y caza de mutantes en forma secreta...

**Unión de vida... grupo EQUILIBRIO...**

Este grupo se encarga de incentivar el cambio de ideología de las humanos y mutantes por igual... Se encarga de la creación de instituciones donde Humanos, mutantes estudian y trabajan por igual...

Desde que se conoció que hay personas con talentos psíquicos y físicos se les clasifico como personas dotadas pero desde el incremento y evolución de ellos se les catalogo como Mutantes; un código de estudio de investigación sin restricción en la forma y medio para hacerlo.

**Este es el cambio en general.**

* * *


	2. La voz del Humano

Hola chicas... espero que les guste este capi...

Primero voy a poner unos desvarios y el 3 capitulo recien empiezo a escribir la historia...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La voz del Humano.**

Desde el principio del Tiempo existió una única forma de vida: EL HOMBRE.

La evolución del hombre a lo largo de los siglos siempre ha sido la misma: Mejorar, adquirir poder, ser superior a su prójimo y a la vez destruirlo, corromperlo.

En el paso de los siglos la naturaleza ha evolucionado pero en **ESE** transcurso ocurrió un FALLO, UN DEFECTO. Y ese defecto tan pequeño se multiplico como una plaga. Como un parasito que ataca a su huésped.

* * *

**Miedo.**

Nosotros los humanos tenemos miedo.

Miedo de lo Nuevo.

Miedo del cambio.

Miedo a que nos ensucien con su contacto.

Miedo a que nos contaminen.

Miedo a que nos cambien a su raza maldita.

Miedo de ELLOS.

Miedo a ese pequeño o pequeña con poderes.

Miedo al hombre y mujer que se convertirán.

**MIEDO A LOS MUTANTES**

¡SIMPLEMENTE MIEDO A SU PODER!

* * *

**Poder. **

Nosotros tenemos derechos de defendernos de estudiar al enemigo.

Estudiar su intelecto.

Estudiar su fisonomía.

Estudiar su poder.

De ser un Estratega en el campo de batalla. Ese campo es la tierra y el objetivo de defensa es el medio de vida; **NO** hay especio para dos especies. Nosotros movemos nuestras fichas, trazamos nuestros movimientos.

¡Los humanos somos SUPERIORES por naturaleza…!

* * *

**Iguales.**

Es cierto son diferentes, son extraños y sobre todo letal. Piensa que de un momento a otro tu mejor amigo o un pariente puede ser un mutante….

Simplemente quisiera SER como ellos, tener ese poder, ser especial **Pero** ese ESPECIAL les trae dolor, lo he visto los discriminan y buscan para hacerles daño.

Nosotros queremos ayudarlos y lo hacemos:

No despreciándoles.

No señalarlos.

Brindándoles una mano cuando lo necesitan……..

Este apoyo nos ocasiona problemas. Nos dicen **Los fanáticos mutantes**. No puedo dejarlo, si lo hago los otros lo harán también y los que desean ayudar no tomaran la iniciativa.

¡QUEREMOS UNA VIDA CON HUMANOS Y MUTANTES VIVIENDO EN PAZ!

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas….

Este es mi primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado si no QUE PENA! ññ.

Espero me digan algo en los mensajes. Escriban algo. No importa si me dicen que esta Horrible pero algo,….

Ahora si Adios……


End file.
